Say Anything
by Draco-luvr
Summary: My first [finished] fic! Many more in the making, but this one was simple and quick! Songfic. R/Hr, naturellement. (Isn’t French cool? ^_^)


Summary: My first [finished] fic! Many more in the making, but this one was simple and quick! Songfic. R/Hr, naturellement. (Isn't French cool? ^_^)

A/N: Reviews are much appreciated as this is the first fan fic I have put out on the internet. And also feel free to email me if you like my story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Here I am on  
The phone again, and  
Awkward silence is  
On the other end  
I used to know the sound  
Of a smile in your voice  
But right now (right now)  
All I feel (All I feel)  
Is the pain of the fighting  
Starting up again

Ron glanced up from his half-written potions essay and stared across the common room at her. There she sat, reading some book that was probably either not necessary to read for another month or not necessary reading at all.

"What are you working on?" he asked as he walked closer to her seat. He sat down on the couch across from her, and waited for her reply.

She looked up and stared at him blankly for a few moments. _Did I say something wrong?_ "Just reading," she finally answered. She stared intently at Ron for another brief amount of time, which made him feel awkward. He was relieved when she went back to reading, but then decided he didn't want her to ignore him.

He noticed the cover of the book and pointed it out. "_Hogwarts, A History_? Again?"

His stomach dropped at the look she gave him as the words escaped his mouth.

"What's your point?" she said hotly. "Last time I checked I was perfectly capable of reading my favorite book whenever I wanted to!"

__

All the things we talk about  
You know they stay on my mind  
On my mind  
All the things we laugh about  
They'll bring us through it every time  
After time after time

Without warning, little memories of previous arguments and the resolving of them popped into Ron's head. Whenever the two of them would make up, they would be very close once again, but during the arguments they always ignored each other as much as possible. He dreaded the aftermath of this broiling argument.

Hermione shot up from the comfortable crimson chair she had been reading in and looked Ron in the eye. Her glare shot straight through Ron's eyes and stabbed right into his heart. Not that he'd actually ever admit that.

__

  
Don't say a word  
I know you feel the same  
Just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything  
Please don't walk away  
I know you wanna stay  
Just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything

Ron tried his best to look sorry as he searched her eyes for something. Anything. But she had a solid metal shield up against him. She was angry, and he could do nothing to change it. He had already dug himself too deep.

"Hermione, I…" But as soon as he said her name, she scoffed and ran off to her dormitory.

  
_Some say that  
Time changes  
Best friends can  
Become strangers  
But I don't want that  
No, not for you  
If you just stay with me, we can make it through  
So Here we are again  
The same old argument  
And now I'm wonderin'  
If things'll ever change, yeah  
When will you laugh again?  
Laugh like you did back when  
We'd make noise til 3 AM and the neighbors would complain_

  
_All the things we talk about  
You know they stay on my mind  
On my mind  
All the things we laugh about  
They'll bring us through it every time  
After time after time_

As he regarded her retreating figure with a sad expression, he wondered how long she would be angry with him. He had a certain amount of apprehension that this argument would not easily be over. He always felt this way, and never figured she would forgive any time soon. He was at least grateful that his temper had not gone off this time before his brain could stop it.

He prayed that she would not blow his comment out of proportion, though she often did. He could not bear to lose his best friend again. He recalled last year when he had insulted her for accompanying Viktor Krum to the Yule Ball. She did not understand why he had done it, and he definitely could not have told her. That had been Ron's worst experience so far at Hogwarts.

Another memory came back into Ron's head that made butterflies swarm wildly in his stomach. Two weeks ago after Harry had won a Quidditch match against Slytherin…the celebration party. He remembered watching Fred and George playing pranks on unsuspecting first years and the younger girls swarming around their favorite seeker. But more prominently he remembered spending the whole night with her. They had talked about anything and everything…He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Harry,…even relationships. Neither one of them had ever had a real girlfriend or boyfriend, but that did not prevent relationship problems. There were also issues within friends. As he recalled this particular conversation, he wondered how they did not feel awkward discussing this. The two of them had been so deep into their discussion that the party had ended for a good while before they even realized it. They may never have stopped talking if Harry had not come downstairs and asked grouchily if Ron was ever going to come to bed.

__

  
Don't say a word  
I know you feel the same  
Just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything  
Please don't walk away  
I know you wanna stay  
Just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything

He stretched himself out on the soft Gryffindor couch that faced the fireplace. As he put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, the feelings of guilt caused random images to appear in his head. Images of Hermione cursing him, or even worse, saying that they would never be friends again.

He wished beyond anything else that he could just go back in time, just to prevent himself from being such a git. But he knew time travel was not only illegal but he also did not own a time turner. With a sigh he rolled over and opened his eyes to stare into the common room fire.

  
_I'm fallin'  
I'm fallin'  
I'm fallin' down  
I'm fallin'  
I'm fallin'  
I'm fallin' down  
Down  
Down  
Down_

Ron's heart felt so heavy that before long he stood up to go up to his dormitory and go to sleep. It was fairly early for this night owl, but late enough for the common room to be empty. He took two strides toward the stairs, which for Ron brought him nearly to the foot of them, but stopped when he heard a stair creak from the girls' side. He backed up a half-step to see a sad-looking Hermione looking at him with apologetic eyes.

  
_Don't say a word  
I know you feel the same  
Just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything  
Please don't walk away  
I know you wanna stay  
If you'll just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything_

Only a nanosecond passed before Hermione's emotions took over. She rushed towards Ron and swept him into a hug. He could feel her tears fall onto his robes. "I'm sorry, Ron. I should never have gotten mad at you. I hate it when we argue," she sobbed into his shoulder.

  
_Don't say a word (Please don't leave)  
I know you feel the same  
Just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything  
Please don't walk away (Please don't leave)  
I know you wanna stay  
Just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything_

Ron put a comforting hand on the back of her neck and felt her soft hair. "Just don't leave me," he whispered as he held her close.

She pulled away and looked up into his crystal blue eyes. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

And their argument ended in a sweet first kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Isn't Good Charlotte the coolest? ^_^


End file.
